Kinkfur
|death = Yellowcough |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: Elder: |namesl = Kinkkit Kinkpaw Kinkfur Kinkfur Kinkfur |familyt = Son: Daughters: Mother: Father: Brother: |familyl = Sparrowtail Dewkit, Mistcloud Darkflower Nightwhisper Pouncetail |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None }} Kinkfur is a dark grayRevealed on Kate's Blog tabby she-cat with long, unkempt fur that sticks out at all angles and yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm : She is now listed as an elder of ShadowClan. In the Power of Three Arc ''Eclipse :When a ShadowClan patrol finds Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Sol heading towards ThunderClan territory, Smokefoot growls about how ThunderClan welcomes in loners and kittypets alike, which leads Kinkfur to sneer about how ThunderClan welcomes everyone. Russetfur hisses at Kinkfur to shut up, reasoning that there's been enough bloodshed. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : She is listed as a queen. Fading Echoes :She and Ivytail, another queen, poke their heads out of the nursery while Jayfeather and Squirrelflight are in the ShadowClan camp. Night Whispers :Kinkfur has three new kits; one tom, Sparrowkit, and two she-kits, Mistkit and Dewkit. When Ivypaw is held prisoner in the ShadowClan camp, Kinkfur's kits pester her. When Sparrowkit starts racing towards her, Ivypaw snarls, baring her teeth in his face and Sparrowkit squeals for Kinkfur to help him. Sparrowkit is seen huddling beside his mother when Tawnypelt leads Ivypaw over to him and Kinkfur. While the two she-cats get near, Mistkit squirms out from underneath Kinkfur and Dewkit follows, ducking under Kinkfur's tail. Flametail then announces an upcoming fight, and Kinkfur, trembling, sweeps her kits closer to her with her tail. :Later, Kinkfur calls for Flametail, though with no response. She then nudges him with her nose, asking if he heard her. Flametail apologizes and Kinkfur asks him to come and check on Mistkit as she's seemingly lost her voice. Kinkfur then ducks out of the medicine cat den to go back to her kits. Pacing outside her den, Kinkfur rushes over to greet Flametail when he comes. She explains that Mistkit was constantly chatting in the morning but when she woke up she couldn't speak. Inside the den, Sparrowkit and Dewkit are playing with a moss ball when Kinkfur warns them to be careful. After investigating the case, Flametail gives Kinkfur a bit of tansy for her to chew it up and give Mistkit the pulp to swallow after she is fed. Nodding, Kinkfur takes the tansy out of the way of Sparrowkit and Dewkit. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :When Littlecloud is overwhelmed by the amount of injuries, Graystripe states that he needs moss and beckons to Kinkfur. He orders her to go and find as much moss as she can carry, quickly. Soon after leaving the camp, Kinkfur races back across the clearing, dropping a bundle of dripping moss next to Littlecloud. She races away again, but Littlecloud calls her back to help him. She, Whitewater, and several others help push the injured cats underneath the thorn barrier so they'd be safe once the fighting ensued again. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : ''Thunder and Shadow :Violetkit sits in the nursery, contemplating her place as a ShadowClan cat. The she-kit remembers Kinkfur saying that she must be one of them, as StarClan sent Needlepaw to get her. Later, after Littlecloud's death, Kinkfur, Ratscar, and Oakfur sit near his body during the vigil. :When Alderpaw comes to ShadowClan's camp, Needlepaw and the black-and-white she-kit tease each other. Violetkit comments that it took her a whole day to find a pinecone, but the apprentice protests that it was in Kinkfur's nest. During a Clan meeting, growls that ShadowClan will always be feared and respected by the other Clans. Ratscar responds dryly that they're not even revered by their own kits. Afterwards, the gray elder asks Needlepaw to get her some mouse bile from Leafpool. Within a moment, Darktail's rogues enter the camp with Violetkit. Needlepaw rushes over to the kit, asking if she'd gotten lost trying to find the dirtplace again. Kinkfur looks at them, saying it's impossible to miss, if you just use your nose. :Moons later, Violetpaw returns to ShadowClan after living with the rogues. As she enters camp, the she-cat spots Kinkfur and the other elders outside their den. Over time, the black-and-white apprentice earns ShadowClan's trust. Violetpaw refuses to give away information about the rogues, and Kinkfur says that if she won't betray them, then she is loyal. :Kinkfur falls ill with a mysterious illness, along with several of her Clanmates. Puddleshine orders Twigpaw and Violetpaw to fetch the sick cats water, so they bring back soaked moss. The black-and-white she-cat is surprised by the stench of sickness in the medicine den. Twigpaw asks who the cats are, and Violetpaw identifies Kinkfur and Oakfur in their nests. However, the ThunderClan apprentice soon returns to her own camp, leaving Violetpaw to care for the sick cats with Puddleshine. She presses dripping moss to Kinkfur's mouth, but the gray elder pushes it away in a fit of wheezing. A spasm of coughing grips her, and the old she-cat jerks weakly in her nest. Violetpaw calls for Puddleshine, and he orders the apprentice to fetch thyme. Kinkfur continues to twitch, but gives a final wheeze, then falls limp. The gray elder dies, and this shocks both Puddleshine and Violetpaw. The medicine cat says she's in StarClan now, and Violetpaw quickly leaves the den. The apprentice says she needs some air, and reports to Dawnpelt that Kinkfur has died. :In the clearing, a vigil is held for the dark gray tabby. Her body is laid out nicely, with the fur smoothed out neatly. Crowfrost gives a speech, saying that Kinkfur will be welcomed in StarClan by her family. He meows that she was a loyal ShadowClan cat, and will be remembered. Ratscar places a primrose on Kinkfur's body, and the she-cat's kits press against her pelt. :At the half-moon medicine cat meeting, Puddleshine reports that Kinkfur had died of the sickness. The gray elder's kits seem to grieve her, and cease to hunt very much after her passing. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *When asked about Kinkfur's kits' disappearance, Vicky says that she hopes the kits are alive and well.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **Two of her kits are confirmed to be alive and now warriors, although Dewkit does not appear in the allegiances,Revealed on Kate's blog and is later confirmed dead. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Son:' :Sparrowtail: Daughters: :Dewkit: :Mistcloud: Mother: :Darkflower:Revealed on http://vvcap.com/C6o8PR1u7Q5 Father: :Nightwhisper: Brother: :Pouncetail: Granddaughter: :Needletail:Kate's Blog Tree Quotes References and Citations fi:Kinkfur ru:Кудряшка fr:Pelage Hirsute de:Knotenpelz Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Queen Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Minor Character Category:Elders Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Deceased Characters